


Birthday Boy

by DorianR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, because Sammy loves him, dean is the birthday boy, he even gets a WHOLE pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianR/pseuds/DorianR
Summary: Dean gets surprised for his birthday.Happy fic because he deserves a nice time with his brother and bf.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have Cas : )
> 
> Thank you for my for my first kudos! c:

Dean was exhausted. Utterly exhausted. He and Sam were hunting non-stop, case after case, for the last month. They’d done that before, so why was he so  _ tired _ ?

On their way back to the bunker from a grueling skinwalker case, Dean was even falling asleep at the wheel. He could no longer deny his need for rest and let Sam drive.

_ God I just want to get home already _

They were still at least a two-day trip away from the bunker, unfortunately.

“Dean,” Sam glanced at his half-asleep brother, “we’re still a bit away from the nearest motel, why don’t you rest in the back for a bit?”

“Uh yeah, yeah I’ll do that,” Dean stumbled to the back of the car, awkwardly climbing over the front seat and collapsing onto the cushiony surface, paying no attention to how cramped the space was. He groaned at the new-found comfort of lying down. Sam laughed softly at his brother, glancing at the rear-view mirror to see Dean passed out, his mouth hanging open.

Dean awoke in the Impala alone. He wiped drool from the corner of his mouth, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the sun.

“Yeah Cas, that sounds great,” He heard Sam, “No, yeah, of course...Yeah..Alright..Well, bye Cas.. See you soon.”

Sam got into the car, placing the plastic bag he had next to him. 

“Mornin’ Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam smiled, “Morning.”

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a pie, handing it back to his brother, “This is for you.”

_ Oh shit, a whole pie _

“Wow,” Dean excitedly took it, “Jeez, Sammy. You never get me..”

Dean trailed off, realizing the reason for his brother’s generosity.

Sam let out a laugh and reached backed to snap a birthday hat that said “Birthday Boy”, on Dean’s head.

“Happy Birthday, big bro.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Short intro to some good, wholesome Destiel.  
Let me know what you think :)  
I'll update ASAP :))


End file.
